Invincible High School Girls
by Kamiyama Kaoru
Summary: Kao comeback dari masa hibernasi ? . "HAH? Cho Kyuhyun hoobae kelas 1-7 itu? Yang culun itu?" / "Ya! Jangan mesum Cho Kyuhyun!" / "Huh tunggu saja Cho Kyuhyun kau akan menyesali perbuatan kotormu itu!" / aish summary jelek xD baca aja deh!


Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun~~^^

Akhirnya Kao comeback bawain Fict baru. Makasih yang kemaren doain Kao masuk universitas favorit^^ *yadongin atu-atu*. Oke buat pemanasan, FF ini diadopsi dari salah satu komik jepang. Judulnya sama cuma jalan ceritanya sedikit dirombak :D oh iya kali ini Kao bikin genderswitch ya.. Buat yang nungguin Forbidden Lovenya Kao tetep lanjutin kok tapi habis ospek yaa^^ kemungkinan bakal focus ke KyuMin dulu mueheheh xD.

Happy reading all~~

INVINCIBLE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS

Cast : Kim Hyukjae 17y.o (yeoja)

Lee Sungmin 17y.o (yeoja)

Lee Donghae 17y.o

Cho Kyuhyun 16y.o

Other cast (pinjem nama)

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rating: T aja deh mehehee

Keterangan:

Tanda ' menandakan objek sedang berbisik. Tanda " menandakan si objek sedang berbicara biasa.

Author POV

Festival olahraga awal musim semi SMA kelas 2 di Paran High School. Segerombol siswi terlihat sengaja mengata-ngatai seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang terpojok dan hanya menunduk.

"Ini semua gara-gara dia! Makanya kita kalah…"

"Dasar payah. Seharusnya kita tidak sekelompok dengannya!"

"Cih menyusahkan saja. Hei kenapa diam saja? Ayo jawab!"

"Iya dia benar-benar –eh?"

BRAAKKK!

Seorang yeoja berbadan kurus, berkulit putih susu, berambut pirang terang panjang, dan bermata sipit menancapkan(?) kakinya di sisi kiri pinggang seorang siswi yang sedang menggerombol itu.

"Sebelum menyalahkan orang lain lebih baik kalian berkaca dulu deh!" kata yeoja pirang tersebut.

'A-apa…dia mendengarnya?'

'Ba-bagaimana ini aishhh!'

'Heechul-ah cepat lakukan sesuatu!'

Sedang yang lainnya berbisik-bisik ketakutan, siswa lain yang kebetulan lewat ikut berhenti sekedar untuk menonton dan terkadang berdecak kagum satu dengan yang lain.

'kyaaa~ itu kan Hyukjae sunbae!'

'Uwaah dia keren sekali untuk ukuran seorang yeoja.'

'Aku tak percaya dia berani menggebrak Heechul-ssi.'

Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang yeoja lain berambut hitam legam sebahu dan berwajah sangat imut bergigi kelinci menghampiri yeoja mungil yang digencet tadi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau juga. Kenapa diam saja sih? Kau kan nggak salah, bela dirimu sendiri dong!"

"N-ne Sungmin sunbae…mianhae…" kata yeoja mungil itu.

"Jadi, jangan sedih lagi ya^^" lanjut Sungmin.

"Ne…gomawo sunbae…" kemudian yeoja mungil itu membungkukkan badan berkali-kali ke arah Sungmin dan Hyukjae lalu pergi.

Sementara itu suara-suara siswi lain masih terdengar seperti saling berbisik.

"Mereka keren deh."

"Emang. Aku ingin seperti dia."

"Padahal mereka masih kelas 2 loh sedangkan yang digertak tadi adalah anak kelas 3!"

"Jinjja? Aishh mereka benar-benar keren…"

"Sungmin sunbae dan Hyukjae sunbae. Mereka sudah seperti itu dari SMP jadi wajar saja."

Sementara Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan berangkulan menuju kantin sekolah.

- INVINCIBLE HS GIRLS -

Hyukkie POV

Kami berdua berteman sejak SMP. Meskipun tidak sekelas tapi kami sangat akrab karena sewaktu kelas 1 kami sempat sekelas. Dari kecil aku sangat tomboy dan hanya bermain dengan namja kompleks rumahku saja. Sedangkan Sungmin, emm dia itu yeoja yang manis menurutku. Dia juga feminin tak sepertiku. Sebenarnya Sungminlah yang mengikutiku. Kami tak segan memarahi bahkan berkelahi dengan siswa lain jika melihat ada penggencetan di lingkungan sekolah kami. Karena ketomboyan kami banyak siswi yang kagum. Tak jarang banyak siswi yeoja yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaan pada kami saat SMP.

"Aku…aku suka Hyukjae sunbae."

"Ini. Coklat valentine ini kubuat untuk Sungmin sunbae."

"Sunbaenim keren sekali! Apa aku bisa jadi anggota kalian?"

"Ehm…apakah sunbae sekalian sudah punya namjachingu?"

-_- semua itu terus berlanjut hingga bangku SMA ini. Istilah jatuh cinta tidak ada dalam kamus kami, sampai ketika. . . . Aku menemukan Sungmin tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil bertopang dagu dengan wajah memerah yang. . .aneh menurutku.

"IDIH! Minnie-ah mukamu kenapa begitu?"

. . . . . . . . . . .hening. Minnie hanya diam sambil tersenyum mengerikan memandangi sebuah majalah entah apa itu.

"Ya! Lihat apa sih?"

CRIIIIIINGGG! Sebuah majalah gadis dewasa tepatnya halaman 69(?) yang tertulis besar-besar judulnya 'TEMPAT KENCAN PALING MENYENANGKAN DI SEOUL' terpampang jelas di mataku.

"APAAN TUH? Kok baca majalah norak sih Minnie-ah?"

"Ya! Dasar sembarangan! Kau yang norak tahu Hyukkie!" marahnya.

"Coba lihat wajahmu itu. Ya! Menakutkan Minnie-ah berhenti berekspresi seperti itu!"

Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedetik kemudian dia menatapku dengan intens.

"A-apa?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Ehm. . . Hyukkie~ aku sudah punya namjachingu lho."

Hening. . . . . benar-benar hening sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan lembut menjitak kepalaku.

"Aish jangan abaikan aku Hyukkie!"

"N-ne? kau. . .bilang apa tadi? Aku sedang tidak mood bercanda Minnie."

"Aku serius! AKU SUDAH PUNYA NAMJACHINGU HYUKKIE CHAGI!"

"MWO? Ya jangan mengigau!"

"Cho Kyuhyun nembak aku loh kemarin sepulang sekolah..."

"HAH? Cho Kyuhyun hoobae kelas 1-7 itu? Yang culun itu?"

"Ya! Dia itu keren tau Hyukkie!"

"Keren darimana?"

"Dia itu tampan, tinggi, pintar, cool, dan senyumannya itu. . . .Kyaaa~!"

Aku hanya memutar bola mata malas menanggapi ocehan tak mutu Sungmin.

" Tiap hari hanya memandangi benda lonjong yang entah apa itu namanya, mana bisa dibilang keren? Cih! Lagipula. . .dia itu bukan tersenyum. Tapi MENYERINGAI MESUM!"

Ku berikan tekanan pada kata ehem –menyeringai mesum– ehem.

"Berhenti mengatai namjachinguku T.T"

GRAAAKK! Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan sosok pemuda –ehem– tampan.

"Apa Minnie sunbae ada?"

"Ah Kyu~. . . ."

"Makan siang bareng yuk."

"I-iya aku mau! Sebentar aku ambil bekal dulu. . . ayo Kyu!"

Kemudian mereka hilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan aku dan Donghae sendirian di kelas. Oh iya selain Minnie orang yang paling dekat denganku adalah Donghae. Dulu dia pernah ku selamatkan dari kawanan preman brutal di dekat sekolah kami. Aish dasar namja memaalukan! Dia lemah sekali. -_-

"Hei Minnie punya namjachingu tuh." Dia berkata sambil menyeringai.

"H-hae. . . ."

"Kita juga pacaran yuk?"

"Hei. . .hei kapan kau datang?"

"A-aku dari tadi di sini kok. Aishh dasar kau menyebalkan sekali Hyukkie!" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

- INVINCIBLE HS GIRLS -

Author POV

"Hae temani aku pulang ya? Minnie menyebalkan sekali ada rapat osis!"

"Ne. . .bagaimana kalau lewat gedung belakang?"

"Buat apa?-_- aku capek kalau harus memutar."

"Ya! Galak sekali. Padahal kan aku cuma ingin sedikit lebih lama berduaan denganmu tanpa Minnie."

DEG! Jantung Hyukkie tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat sekali dan. . .oh lihatlah mukanya yang mulai memerah karena kata-kata polos Donghae kkk.

"Jarang sekali kan kita berdua saja seperti ini. Biasanya Minnie selalu mengekor padamu. Haha menyebalkan sekali. . . "

Hening tak ada tanggapan. Donghae mengalihkan pandangan dari langit menuju wajah Hyukkie. Namun sang objek yang dicari malah masih berada di belakangnya berdiri mematung entah apa yang dilihat yeoja pirang itu.

"Hyukkie. . .kenapa mengacuhkanku sih?" Donghae menghampiri Hyukkie.

"YA! Jangan diam saja Hyuk–emph!"

"Ssstt diam dulu!" oh rupanya Hyukkie membekap(?) mulut Donghae dengan tangannya.

Donghae mengarahkan pandangan kea rah mata Hyukkie dan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Apa yang dilihat Ikan tampan(?) ini? BINGO! Cho Kyuhyun –namjachingu Sungmin– terlihat sedang memepetkan tubuhnya pada seorang yeoja berambut panjang di tembok belakang sekolah. Sepertinya mereka sedang bercakap-cakap?

"Bukankah itu. . .Cho Kyuhyun anak 1-7 itu?"

"Iya makanya diam dulu ish kau cerewet sekali sih Hae!"

"Lagi apa mereka?" Dongjhae berjalan lebih dekat diikuti Hyukkie di belakangnya.

SRET! Cho Kyuhyun –namja itu– menarik lengan seorang yeoja di hadapannya dan sekali gerakan, bibir mereka bertemu. Mata Hyukkie membulat sempurna, sedetik kemudian tangannya terkepal dengan erat seolah-olah akan menghantam siapa saja di dekatnya saat ini.

"WOW! Keren ada adegan mes–"

"SSTTT! Jangan ribut Lee Donghae!" PLAK. Sebuah tangan mendarat mulus di hidung Donghae menekannya dengan keras.

'Arrgghh! Sial ini sakit Kim Hyukjae!' kata Donghae setengah berbisik sambil memegangi hidungnya yang ditampar(?) oleh Hyukkie.

'Kemari!' Hyukkie menyeret tangan Donghae agak mendekat dari tempat semula menuju tempat Cho Kyuhyun berada.

'Kenapa sembunyi Hyukkie?'

'Diam!' Hyukkie menajamkan pendengaran untuk menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan yeojanya.

"Kyu~ kau sayang aku?"

"Iya. . ."

"Serius?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Tentu saja chagi. Apa kau tak percaya padaku? Hm?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Kalau begitu cium aku~"

"Aish apa kau mau kumakan di sini sekarang juga?"

"Ya! Jangan mesum Cho Kyuhyun!"

"kkk~ kemari."

Tak lama bibir keduanya bertemu dan terlihat lebih hot dari yang pertama. Hyukkie yang melihat itu menggertakkan giginya marah. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang siap keluar kapan saja. Sedangkan Donghae yang tak paham keadaan karena kebaboannya yang mendunia(?) malah menggoda sahabatnya itu.

'Uhuy dia lagi selingkuh tuh Hyukkie' Donghae sempet-sempetnya ngegodain-_-

'. . . hei Hyukkie?'

"aku. . .akan menghajarnya!" dengan gerakan cepat Hyukkie mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Donghae terkejut langsung reflek memeluk pinggang Hyukkie dan menariknya lari dari situ.

"Y-yah! Lee Donghae apa yang kau lakukan aissh lepaskan aku!"

"Hosh. . .hosh. . .jangan. . .haaah! jangan lakukan itu babo! Nanti bisa berabe kan."

Saat sudah di depan gerbang sekolah, Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Hyukkie sambil terus mengatur napasnya.

"AISH jinjja! Sungmin harus tahu ini."

"MWO? Jangan bilang kau mau–"

"Biarkan saja Hoobae itu harus mati di tanganku!"

"Jangan terlalu serius begitu. Mungkin dia punya alas an sendiri?"

"Ya! Kau itu benar-benar bodoh Lee Donghae! Dasar babo."

"Hei hei kenapa malah mengataiku?!"

"Huh tunggu saja Cho Kyuhyun kau akan menyesali perbuatan kotormu itu!"

"Ha? Perbuatan kotor apa? Apa tadi hoobae itu sedang bermain pasir?"

Hyukkie menolehkan wajahnya pada sahabatnya. Ditatapnya Donghae dengan pandangan horror lalu menendang kaki Donghae. Hyukkie berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mengangakan(?) mulutnya mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya itu sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi lututnya. Memang ikan kita satu ini sanga -_- *ampuni Kao Elfish dunia*

TBC

- INVINCIBLE HS GIRLS -

Kkk~ mianhe Kao potong disini xD haha nanti ada adegan pembullyan seorang Cho Kyuhyun muahahah. Kao usahakan apdet cepat mumpung nganggur di rumah tapi tergantung review juga ne T/T. jadi, mohon bantuannya \^^/

Akhir kata, WANNA GIVE ME SOME REVIEW?


End file.
